clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
EPF Phone
The EPF Phone is an award in Club Penguin after becoming an EPF Agent. It is similar to the Spy Phone, but it is for EPF Agents. Secret Agents can get it after finishing the tests in the Everyday Phoning Facility. It is usable in both Club Penguin and Herbert's Revenge. The EPF phone replaces the Spy Gadget, also being much more advanced than the Spy Phone. It was first seen at the website home replacing the old PSA Spy Phone. Current Features *Elite Gear: This allows everyone to spend their Mission Medals on special gear. Non-members can only buy one item: the EPF Earpiece *Missions: Alerts you on a new mission and allows you to teleport to the EPF Command Room to start and complete the current mission. *Teleport: This allows you to teleport to most free rooms. All are arranged in alphabetical order. *Messages: Added in January 2011 when System Defender came out. This informs you of what's going on with parties, and other EPF-related situations. *Gadgets: Lets you see what gadgets you have. There is currently only one gadget, the TraceTracker 3000. The TraceTracker was not included in non-member's phones. The EntryGainer 3000 can be used when you break into Herbert's Hot Sauce Lair. *EPF Button: Like the teleport button, but this teleports you straight to the EPF Command Room (The button is at bottom of the EPF Phone). *Elite Puffle: If you have Herbert's Revenge, this allows you to call the Elite Puffle Flare. With an update, it is now for anyone who has a code for the DS game. Only the people who have the DS games can see the Elite Puffle icon on their phone though. Removed Features *Field-Ops: This alerts you on any new Field-Ops, and it provides a quick reminder of what you have to do on current ones. This feature is removed after the upgrade on April 5, 2013, and was replaced with missions. *Recruit: This gives you information on how to make other Penguins join the EPF. Spy Phone Upgrade On April 5, 2013, all EPF Spy Phones were upgraded. They are thinner and bear less resemblance to any particular phone that exists in the real world. It was mentioned by Gary in February 2013, in an EPF message. Trivia *As revealed by Dot the Disguise Gal in PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain, the EPF spy phone has a much more powerful teleport, and can teleport multiple objects at the same time. *During the Prehistoric Party 2013, if you travelled back in time, the Spy Phone couldn't be used, since there would be no signal available, so it would disappear from the screen and it wouldn't open if you tried to access it from your Player Card. *The Elite Spy Phone was upgraded for Operation: Hot Sauce. *After April 5, 2013, characters appear in the new art style in Messages except PH. *As revealed at the end of Field-Op #56, the EPF Phone is "functional in temperatures as low as 200 degrees Kelvin." This is equivalent to -173.15 Celsius degrees, and -819.67 Fahrenheit degrees. *Using a glitch, many penguins use the EPF phone to teleport to the Stage when it is inaccessible. Glitches *On May 11 the Director of the E.P.F. sent a message to all penguins that said: All agents - upon completion of this week's Field Op, please take some time to enjoy the Holiday Party, and help out with Coins for Change. Gallery Phone EPF Spy Phone icon.png|The former icon. Epf phone teleport.png|The Teleport feature from the old EPF Phone. File:EPF_Spy_Phone_2013_2.png|The current version of the phone. New Spyhpone 1.png|The phone as seen in a Log In, Log Out and Homepage Screen. Clothing Icons 8009 April 2013.png|The current icon. File:Club_Penguin,_spy_phone_glitch_message,_redigert..png|The message that The Director sent in a glitch or in mistake as seen in the Spy Phone. Message Sprites Note: Sprites marked with an asterisk have never been used. Message Sprites- Gary.png|Gary the Gadget Guy Message Sprites- Rookie.png|Rookie Message Sprites- Jet Pack Guy.png|Jet Pack Guy Message Sprites- Dot.png|Dot Message Sprites- Director.png|The Director Message Sprites- Herbert.png|Herbert P. Bear Message Sprites- PH.png|PH (note: her old outfit from 2011) Message Sprites- Aunt Arctic.png|Aunt Arctic* Message Sprites- Cadence.png|Cadence* Message Sprites- Rockhopper.png|Rockhopper* Message Sprites- Rory.png|Rory* Message Sprites- Sensei.png|Sensei* Message Sprites- Klutzy.png|Klutzy* Message Sprites- Protobot.png|Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 (note: his old look) Message Sprites- Wheel Bot.png|Wheel Bot* Message Sprites- Snow Bot.png|Snow Bot* Message Sprites- Jet Bot.png|Jet Bot* Message Sprites- Red Bot.png|Red Bot* Message Sprites- Yellow Bot.png|Yellow Bot* Message Sprites- Purple Bot.png|Purple Bot* Others Rookie using epf new spy phone.png|Rookie speaking on the Spy Phone. See also *Spy Phone *EPF Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Penguin Secret Agency SWF *EPF Phone (icon) *Client EPF Phone Category:EPF Tools Category:EPF